darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gang Chronicles/Back To England
Overview Prologue: Big News No Place Like London A Fateful Encounter Family "Bonding" Saturdays Are For The Boys Surprise! Bigger News Epilogue One month later, it is August 30. Emma turned 17 today, and the gang threw her a surprise party! It's around 11:30PM, and Marmalade is seen getting in the car with Louis, leaving Emma's house. The party just ended, but Emma's night is far from over. Zack: shows up right after the car leaves Emma Emma: her hair, she notices the phone ring Surprised Zack! Hey! Zack: Hey ol' chap! Happy birthday! Emma: Thank you~! Zack: I missed hearing from you! Emma: Unbothered Well, that's how breakups work, I guess. Zack: How was your day, love? Emma: It was good! I'm really tired. My friends came over and threw me a little party! You remember Louie and Marm and all them, right? Or did England eat up most of your br-- Zack: her off Nono of course I remember them! Hey, I want you to do me a favor. Emma: Curious Okay..? I'm listening? Zack: Come outside Emma: Spooked ....Why? Zack: Just do it on the doorbell Emma: disbelief Zack..... Zack: Now open the door! Emma: What are you-- hangs up rushes downstairs to open the door. She puts her hands on her mouth Zack: You look..... absolutely radiant, love. Emma: in thought W-w-w-what's happen-- pulls her in for a kiss Zack: Don't you miss that? Emma: Miss what? Zack: Us, Emma! Emma: Zack, what was that? Zack: An apology. I was such.... such a fool. Emma: Oh please, Zack. Is this some sort of a prank?! Zack: No, Emma. This isn't a fucking prank. Emma: It's my birthday Zack, it's been such a good day and I can't have my ex ruin it, to close the door, but Zack holds it open Zack: Wait, Emma. Emma: Zack. I ended things with you for a reason. I'm completely fine with still being friends. I mean look at us, we're still good buds, right? Zack: But that's not what I came here for, now is it? Look, I need to get something off my chest, with the first thing being that I'm sorry. Emma: her head .....Go on. Zack: I was so caught up in coming back to my home country, that I didn't even begin to think about how thoughtful it was for you to take the time out of your week to visit me. And to turn down somebody like you.... I mean look at you! You're the hottest woman on the planet. Emma: her arms Zack, what are you saying? Zack: What I'm saying is I fucked up, Emma! Being with you made me happy. And these past two years with you were the best years of my life. I can't even begin to tell you how much I regret having somebody like you in my life. So I had to repay the favor by taking time out of my week to come and visit the woman I love endlessly, just like you did for me. Because the truth is, I can't get over you Emma starts to tear up. What we had was like no other. We had a special bond, even Louie and Marm couldn't blow a candle to us. Emma: her tears, sobbing Get.... get to the point, Zack. Zack: The point is I love you. I have always loved you, and I will never stop loving you. Emma: harder Z-Zack...... Zack: her face, brushing back her hair Emma. I want you back. And I know you want it too. starts to cry Emma: W-w-what about Ginny? Or Lacey? Or-- Zack: Nothing! They mean absolutely nothing to me, Emma. And if they did, I was just blind, because when I had the chance to stay with you, I turned you down and I was blind. I can't let you go. And I won't let you go. tries to lean in for another kiss, the first one hits, but the second one is where Emma puts her hand to his lips Emma: Zack..... you really shouldn't have done this. Zack: B-but I love y-- Emma: wiping her tears Don't even say it. Zack: This isn't at all how I expected it to turn out, love. Emma: down Zack, when I broke up with you, you have no idea how much pain I felt, both physically and mentally. You were my everything, and you broke me. I thought it was you and me forever, and that thought followed me the plane ride home, and then stayed in my mind for the next week. I threw up at least ten times thinking about us, everyone in our group felt annoyed with how much I cried, and I even went in for therapy to talk it out because of how much it hurt. Getting over a relationship is a process, and it took weeks. And now here we are an entire month after the breakup, and I'm so close to finally getting over us, I was ready to let everything go. Do you know what my wish was when I blew out my candle? It was a wish for every bad that happened this past year to be fixed, everything I held against to be released. I wanted to finally let you go, but I couldn't. But I think tonight shows that I could. Zack: What do you mean, love? Emma: Seeing you, and I don't mean to offend you, it doesn't feel the same anymore. I didn't feel the butterflies in my stomach, or the sparks in the air. You were the closest thing I had to a drug, and excuse me, but holy shit was I addicted to you. But now I realized that I gotta move on. And so do you. Zack: But, I thought it was you and me until-- Emma: him off the end? Yeah, so did I. Zack: So then what's the point? Your wish came true. Here I am. We can start over. Forget the past. It wasn't there! Who's Emma, I don't know her. Who are you, I don't know you, I'm Zack, what's your name? Emma: Zack.... I'm sorry. I love you. I really do. Zack: Exactly, love. Emma: But you already broke my heart once, and I'm not dumb enough to make the same mistake twice. You made my wish come true, tonight. You made it easier for me to let go of the past. I'm glad you came tonight. Zack: B-but-- Emma: There's really nothing else to say. Thanks to you, I can finally end this chapter of my life story on a high note. Originally, you broke my heart, but seeing you again, on my own birthday out of complete surprise, it fixed the past. Zack: Sighs Alright then. I got my answer, I guess. Happy birthday, love. two hug, and he walks off Emma: closes the door, holding back tears, and runs upstairs